Archive: Guāng bào
The Guāng bào is a species of holy demon found in China and the Amazon Basin in South America. Etymology 'Guāng bào' was given to the creatures due to the two visible light sources located within the demon that give it power. In English the demons are referred to as 'light leopards'. Its scientific name is photon panthera pardus, which translates directly to "light leopard". Description A full-grown male guāng bào can reach 7 ft tall at the shoulder and 24 ft in length (11 ft tail included). Females reaches 6 ft 6 in tall and 20 ft in length (tail 9 ft). Both male and female can weigh a maximum of 990 lbs. The guāng bào is known to have muted warm coloration with the exception of the hardened shell that grows on their exterior and under their chin, which is usually a dark purple. They are covered in thick soft fur and have wild manes. Male manes are longer and thinner, trailing down the spine while females have wilder manes that end at their shoulders. Males of the species have vertical stripes like a tiger while the females have spots similar to a snow leopard. The faces of guāng bào lack flesh and muscle, being pure bone. The hardened shell on the guāng bào protects the veins in their necks and the tail from being grabbed closer to the rear. They have a condensed ball of light inside of their skull that acts as their eyes and brain. When born, cubs look like normal snow leopards, with the exception of color and slightly longer fur on the back of their necks. At one year age they begin to grow in their fangs and the light in their tails begin to form. At 10, the flesh on their faces begin to deteriorate and the light inside their skull becomes visible. At 34, the harden shells grow out and their manes become more prominent. Finally, at century they reach their adult height and become sexually mature. Behaviour Guāng bào live in large clans that vary in number. They are led by a single male of the species while the rest of the clan is composed of females. Clans can have territory spread over 300 miles and often squabble with other demons and clans of their own species. The females take on a joint motherly role by caring for the cubs together, since all cubs born in a clan are related to the male. They also defend the clan against attacks from other demons and humans. Females aren't naturally territorial and will usually leave trespassing demons alone unless they threaten them or their cubs. Males are highly aggressive, chasing out any potential threat and rogue males of their own species. Males will often challenge others to the death to win over their females. If a rogue male wins he will cull any cubs that are not his under the age of 50 years. Male cubs being born are rare and chased out right before they reach adulthood. Guāng bào don't have many natural predators due to their size and numbers that they live in. However cubs that are alone and those not within a clan often find themselves hunted by other greater demons. Members of the species generally don't live to their maximum age because of constant fighting amongst each other and strong diseases that can wipe out clans. Abilities Guāng bào use the light in their skull for mainly offensive purposes. They can bend light to any desired shape and make it solid for powerful blasts of energy and hardened shields. They naturally create light and find it easy to manipulate. As such members of the species can heal their own injuries internal or external. They lack the ability however to cure diseases or poisons, which result in them having a more resistant immune system. Their bodies do not automatically regenerate, so in fights they will numb their senses to pain to keep fighting for as long as possible. Trivia *Guang Bao are endangered in South America and near threatened in China. Category:Archive: Information